Nochebuena
by SconesandTomatoes
Summary: Todo estaba listo. Las luces del árbol, la manta sobre los hombros, el pan de fruta, el vino descorchado, el cochinillo reposando en el horno. Lastima que estaba tan solo.


Holi, sé que no debería presentarme aquí si aún no actualizo café (luego de muchos meses, lo sé) , pero bueno...ya que estamos en las fechas y eso, es bonito ver algo de estos dos ¿no?  
>Este fic es algo...eh,sí. La inspiración llegó de la nada, un día que terminaba de leer Fangirl y estaban dando la película de Hannah Montana en la tele, así que bueno...no es tan terrible como suena, puedo asegurarlo.<p>

En fin, felices fiestas a tod s y muchas gracias por leer. -corazones para ustedes (?)-

_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son todos de Hidekaz Hiramuya._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Tendré una navidad azul sin ti<br>Seré azul al solo pensar en ti  
>Decoraciones rojas en un árbol verde<br>No será lo mismo si no estás aquí conmigo  
>Y cuando los copos de nieve azules dejen de caer<br>Las memorias azules dejaran de llamarme.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nochebuena<em>**

.

Hacía frío esa noche.

Se había pasado todo el día tan ocupado comprando las cosas para la celebración que no había reparado en eso, pero ahora, cuando el pan de fruta se horneaba lentamente en el horno y tenía una taza de café entre las manos fue cuando cayó en cuenta del frio que le colaba hasta los huesos.

Los lentes que usaba en ese momento se le empañaron debido al calor que emanaba la taza, con un bufido, se los quito para limpiarlos con la enorme manta que traía por encima. Era una noche solitaria, demasiado solitaria para ser nochebuena ¿Acaso no había una ley que prohibiera estar solo en nochebuena? Al parecer no, porque ahí estaba él, más solo que Catalina cuando Enrique VIII había decidido separarse por una de las Bolenas.

Enrique VII. Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios.

Sus ojos se fijaron en lo que tría entre las manos y fue entonces cuando reparo en que no llevaba ni la mitad de la página que tenía abierta del libro que se había propuesto leer para compensar la soledad que sentía esa noche. Nunca se le había dado bien leer, al menos, no cosas sobre amor y cursilerías, a él le iban más las aventuras y peleas de caballeros.

Era por eso que aún no podía avanzar nada.

_«… Reclinaba su maciza cabeza sobre el blanco respaldo del sillón, la lumbre iluminaba de lleno sus duras facciones y en sus ojos, grandes y negros, muy bellos por cierto, había algo que si no era dulzura podía considerarse como una manifestación parecida a ese sentimiento.»_

Leyó una y otra vez antes de decidirse a cerrar el libro, el cual hizo un eco sordo apenas la tapa toco las hojas de un gastado color café. Paso los dedos por el título, Jane Eyre, brillaba en letras color dorado sobre la tapa dura forrada en cuero color rojo.

Quizás debió leer otra cosa. Fijo su mirada en la estantería y sus ojos se cruzaron con un libro de Charles Dickens, casi sin querer bufó con fuerza. Si se le apareciera el fantasma de las navidades pasadas al menos no sería una noche tan aburrida como la que estaba teniendo ahora, al menos no se sentiría solo.

Un pitido agudo anunciaba que el pan de fruta ya estaba listo. Quitándose con cuidado los lentes se levantó para ir hasta la cocina.

En unos minutos el pan ya reposaba sobre la mesa. El olor a horneado le invadió de pronto, lo que le hizo sonreír. Ese aroma siempre le recordaba a fiestas y a la familia. Su sonrisa se tornó un poco melancólica, le hubiera gustado que la casa estuviera llena de gente, riendo y celebrando, hablando más fuerte de lo normal para que sus voces se escucharan sobre los clinclineos que hacían las copas al chocar unas contra otras, pero al menos el olor que había invadido la cocina lo hacía sentir lleno, lo hacía sentir menos solo.

Acomodo la manta un poco más sobre sus hombros, no recordaba que las navidades fueran tan frías años anteriores, pero ahora estaba envuelto en esa manta color azul como si su vida dependiera de ello. Definitivamente odiaba el frio.

Alzó la muñeca para ver la hora, aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que fuera navidad, casi una hora minutos. Suspiro, no tenía hambre, la cena de nochebuena aún le reposaba en el estómago, el recuerdo del cochinillo con verduras asadas se le vino a la mente; aun así cortó unos pedazos de pan de fruta y descorcho un vino, después de todo, no era nochebuena si no comías algo dulce.

Arrastrando los pies comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, la copa de vino y el plato con el pan se tambaleaban en sus manos, quizás ya era hora de irse a la cama y asumir que sería otra noche más, aunque no lo era.

Con ojos cansados desvió la mirada hacia el salón. Allí, el árbol de navidad brillaba en todo su esplendor; pequeñas luces multicolores titilaban, reflejándose en las borlas de color azul. Se pregunto había decidido cambiarlas de rojo al azul, pero eso solo lo hizo sentir peor. Casi peor que notar lo vacío que se veía el árbol sin ni un paquete envuelto en papel brillante cerca de él, sabía muy bien que en España los regalos no se entregaban hasta el 6 de Enero, pero…se había acostumbrado.

Derrotado, decidió seguir su camino. Quizás si dejaba de fijarse en todas las cosas que lo hacían sentir aún más solo la noche terminaría antes. Si tenía suerte, solo si tenía suerte, se dormiría antes de que se diera cuenta y solo lo notaría a la mañana siguiente, cuando la copa estuviera por la mitad y el pan de fruta con un solo mordisco sobre la mesa.

Con ese pensamiento termino de subir la escalera.

La habitación estaba encendida, agradecía esa manía tonta que había adquirido hace algunos meses de no apagar las luces de la casa, sabía que su economía no era la mejor como para darse el lujo de gastar luz de manera innecesaria, pero daba un ambiente cálido, que, aunque fuera por las fiestas, necesitaba.

Pensó en abrir la ventana, pero la gruesa manta que llevaba a los hombros le recordó el frio invernal que hacia afuera. Apretando los labios, se dejó caer sobre la silla que estaba frente a la pequeña mesa que tenía ahí, dándole un sorbo al vino. Luego de unos segundos le dio una mordida al pan, estaba algo caliente, pero estaba bueno.

Media hora más tarde se fue a dormir. Todo iba según el plan, la copa estaba a la mitad y el pan tenía unos cuantos mordiscos de más, nada muy importante.

Todo iba según el plan.

El único problema, es que nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona con suerte; entonces ahí estaba él, sin poder dormir, dando vueltas en la cama.

Bufó, mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido ¿Tan difícil era dormir cuando él quería? No le era nada difícil quedarse dormido cuando tenía algo importante que hacer, incluso podía dormir tardes completas y despertarse con la sensación de que no había dormido en días, pero hoy en cambio, el sueño parecía haberse ido con Morfeo a un lado muy lejano, muy lejos de él.

Rio con ironía, hasta Morfeo lo dejaba solo.

Subió su brazo hasta la altura de su frente, donde lo dejo reposar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando encontrar el sueño que se le había perdido quien sabe en qué momento. Se preguntó si no volvería a dormir alguna vez en su vida, a los cinco segundos una carcajada salió de sus labios al darse cuenta que ya estaba pensando tonterías. Una vez había escuchado que contar ovejas servía para conciliar el sueño, despejar la mente…Una, dos, tres, cuatro. Cuando ya iba por la quince se aburrió y aún no tenía ni asomos de sueño en su cabeza. Removiéndose en la cama, apretó los ojos, decidido esta vez a dormirse. _No será tan difícil esta vez_, pensó.

Luego de unos minutos su respiración comenzó a ser más lenta, regular, tranquila. Distrajo su mente escuchando el sonido de los coches que pasaban por la calle, las risas lejanas de unos niños que no deberían estar afuera con semejante frío, los pasos lentos sobre la nieve, el sonido de las llaves, la puerta crujiendo suavemente al abrirse.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos caer en cuenta que era la puerta de su casa la que se estaba abriendo.

Aguantando el aire dentro de sus pulmones se levantó más rápido de lo que podía recordar en todos los años que tenía de vida ¿Alguien sería capaz de robarle a un pobre tipo solo en nochebuena? Como estaban los tiempos, creía que todo era posible. Quizás, si le parecía un buen tipo, podría invitarle un trozo de pan de fruta y una taza de café. Frunciendo los labios se regañó a sí mismo.

Ahora los pasos crujían sobre el piso del lobby, golpeteándolo de vez en cuando. Enarcó las cejas mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de la escalera por precaución, ahora podía escuchar el sonido de un abrigo y una toz. _Esa toz._

Olvidando todas las veces que le advirtieron que fuera cuidadoso y que mantuviera silencio si escuchaba ruidos extraños, bajo a tropezones la escalera, atolondrándose de vez en cuando, tanto, que casi se cayó en el último escalón antes de llegar al piso.

Una vez abajo, una silueta le devolvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Siempre tienes que hacer tanto ruido para todo?

Abrió la boca y la cerro como un pez un par de veces, no sabría decir cuántas.

— Llegaste… — susurró, a duras penas, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar.

La figura delante de él dio un suspiro, suavizando por una milésima de segundo su mirada.

— El viaje se ha demorado un poco más de lo esperado — dijo sacándose la bufanda para luego colgarla en el perchero.

Tragando pesado, asintió. El nudo que tenía en la garganta le había bajado hasta el estómago y estaba comenzando a amenazar con volver a subir. Tambaleándose un poco hacia adelante dio un paso torpe, ahogando un suspiro se tambaleo de nuevo, lo que se repitió unos pasos más. Para cuando se quiso regañar mentalmente ya estaba corriendo de manera desbaratada hasta quedar frente a la silueta, que lo miraba extrañado.

De manera nerviosa, tomó el brazo de la persona, como para asegurarse que de verdad estuviera allí.

— Yo…— balbuceó, dándole un pequeño apretón — pensé que no llegarías.

Una rodada de ojos le llegó como respuesta.

— La nieve. Retraso el vuelo —dijo, reafirmando que el viaje se había demorado.

— Ah…

Lo vio suspirar y tomarle la mano para que lo soltara.

— En fin, feliz Nochebuena.

— Ya es navidad — dijo con voz ronca, dándole un rápido vistazo al reloj de su muñeca.

— Pues, si no calculo mal, de donde vengo aún es Nochebuena.

Asintió, bajando la mirada. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que no podía borrar la sonrisa boba que tenía en el rostro.

— Oye

— ¿Ah? — Balbuceó, levantando el rostro.

— Feliz Navidad, Antonio — dijo, extendiendo los brazos para pasarle la caja cuadrada envuelta en un brillante papel color rojo.

Miró el paquete, sorprendido. Levantó la mirada, para cruzarla con la de él, como esperando aprobación, la silueta le respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño. Sonriendo, extendió los brazos para tomar el regalo.

— Gracias — susurró. Con cuidado rasgo el papel, descubriendo la tapa color negro de la caja, la que luego desapareció del mapa.

Una bufanda. Sus dedos pasaron con cuidado sobre la lana color rojo, notando cada punto, cada detalle. Sonriendo la sacó de la caja, pasándosela alrededor del cuello, era calientita.

— ¿La haz hecho tú? — dijo cruzando la mirada. Luego de un bufido, una afirmación cansada le llegó como respuesta.

Fue cuando terminaba de acomodarla que se dio cuenta que él no tenía nada para darle. En otro momento se habría molestado, quizás negarle su regalo porque no era la fecha donde se suponía debía entregarlo, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que había esperado toda la noche por abrir cualquier cosa que él le pasase, aunque fueran un par de calcetines.

Acercándose a él, levantó el rostro y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

— Feliz Navidad, Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras: 1883<strong>

Ehm, sí (?)

El final no me convence, pero quería dejarlo a su imaginación que pasaba luego, perdón por los párrafos enormes de Antonio sintiéndose miserable, pero esto salio en un momento en que la vida estaba dando vueltas locas dentro de mi cabeza. También perdón por demorarme tanto en aclarar que era Arthie, pero eh ¡Les he dejado un millón de pistas!

Tuve que educarme un poquitín en literatura británica para escribir esto :(

La canción que esta al principio del texto es la traducción de Blue Christmas de Michael Bublé.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y recuerden que si les gusto el fic, un review hará más feliz a mi corazón :)

Felices fiestas a todos :D


End file.
